This invention relates to flexible, wearable devices that include an electrophoretic display. The display can be used to display information, such as the time, to display a design or a logo, or in some embodiments, a user can interact with the device to send a message, control music, or check the weather, etc.
In recent years, hundreds of wearable electronic devices have entered the market, many of them incorporating a variety of sensors and communication devices, thus providing increased functionality beyond a simple digital wristwatch. While there is great demand for improved functionality in wearable devices, consumers also require that the devices are lightweight, energy efficient, and flexible. For these reasons, flexible electrophoretic image displays (EPIDs) have been highly regarded for incorporation into wearables. Flexible EPIDs are light, thin, power-thrifty, and have excellent visibility. It is no surprise that flexible EPIDs have been incorporated into a number of wristwatch-type wearable devices, such as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In addition to wristwatch-type devices, larger devices having greater functionality and greater display areas have been proposed. See, FIG. 1C. Thus far, however, these larger devices are limited in their flexibility because portions of the device need to remain rigid to protect the sensitive circuitry.
In existing wearable devices that use flexible EPIDs, the active area having a display function is typically on the order of a watch face, e.g., as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. When flexible EPIDs are incorporated in larger devices, e.g., as shown in FIG. 1C, the devices have required larger and heavier supporting structures to support the required circuitry. As a consequence, these devices do not achieve the full potential of wearable having a large area, flexible, EPID. Rather, their actual use is restricted to a limited display area, and the thickness and weight of the products make them bulky and uncomfortable to wear on a regular basis. Additionally, some amount of care is needed when removing the device to prevent damaging the flexible EPID, for example, by kinking the display.